This invention relates generally to a width-extendable portion of a screed, and more particularly to a device that compensates for wear between the major support assemblies of the movable parts of an extendable screed, so that during slope adjustment of asphalt material by the extended screed, integrity of the slope of asphalt being acted upon by the extended portion of screed is maintained.
The past design utilized nonadjustable wear plates between the major support assemblies that moved relative to each other, during the slope adjustment operation. When these wear plates became worn, movement of the major support assemblies with respect to each other resulted in misalignment that caused objectional variations in slope of the asphalt. The extendable portion of the screed had to be partially disassembled to expose the worn wear plates for replacement, a time consuming and expensive proposition.
The foregoing illustrates limitations known to exist in present slope adjusting assemblies for screeds. Thus, it is apparent that it would be advantageous to provide an alternative directed to overcoming one or more of the limitations set forth above. Accordingly, a suitable alternative is provided including features more fully disclosed hereinafter.